plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Black-Eyed Pea
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie Trick is played. |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Bean Pea Plant |flavor text = You shoulda seen the other guy!}} Black-Eyed Pea is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a zombie trick is played. Origins Its appearance and name is based on the black-eyed pea, which is a legume of a subspecies of the cowpea. In addition, it may be a reference to "''The Black Eyed Peas''", an American musical group. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow Plant *'Tribes:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie Trick is played. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "You shoulda seen the other guy!" Strategies With By itself, Black-Eyed Pea is a powerful plant for its cost, with its 2 /3 stats being at the high point for 2-cost cards. However, its real use lies in its ability as a deterrent against heavy trick usage from the opposing hero: As zombie tricks can be highly dangerous to the plants if properly used, Black-Eyed Pea can help cutting trick usage by giving the plants notable benefits with each trick usage and force the enemy to be more careful. Black-Eyed Pea is technically immune to Nibble, as it will just gain the stats back (unless it only has 1 health, and the fact the zombie hero still gets healed). This plant benefits a lot from a trick-based deck, so having Black-Eyed Pea against AI opponents like Immorticia would really help. Another occasion is Professor Brainstorm's boss battle in Brains in Danger! where Professor Brainstorm's deck is full of Eurekas, giving Black-Eyed Pea a huge advantage. Additionally, since Black-Eyed Pea is a pea plant, it can benefit from The Podfather and , making it even stronger. Black-Eyed Pea is also a bean plant, so this can also help in a bean deck with Admiral Navy Beans and Bean Counters, provided that you use Green Shadow. Against Avoid using tricks too early unless the zombie fighters can deal with it. This plant essentially locks down nearly all tricks and is pretty formidable early with its stats. Using powerful zombies will be the key, as well as bouncing this plant. However, Rolling Stone and Weed Spray can take this out immediately. A sneaky strategy is if you have any instant kill tricks like Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size, then you could spam cheap tricks until this plant has a high enough amount of strength points, then finish it off with the aforementioned tricks. Do not buff zombies with tricks with Black-Eyed Pea. Gallery Trivia *Before the 1.2.11 update, if a trick was used to get its health exactly to 0, it would not be destroyed, instead it would still do its special effect and survive with a +1/+1 boost. This does not affect tricks that instantly destroys it like Locust Swarm. *Despite being called a Black-Eyed Pea, it is also a bean card. **This is because the real life plant is a bean, as its name coming from the fact that it has the appearance of a "black-eyed" pea. *If the player uses Carried Away or Lurch for Lunch on a zombie to destroy it, it will not do its destroyed animation, instead it does its animation of activating its ability, and disappear. Category:Pea cards Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants